A step from Freedom
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: There is a story, of a young girl, who wished for the safety of Human kind, and now that she is awake and in a world with no escape, Kagome has the choice to use her power to help man kind, or watch them fall.
1. Self-sacrificing

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing**

I've got nothing better to do and half the time I'm not in the mood to pick up my other stories.

**Reason**: My reason for writing this? To occupy my brain or just indulge myself in ideas. I'm currently stuck on continuing some stories, I needed a distraction.

**Flames:** I will not tolerate them. I seriously want nothing to do with them. A criticism needs to be an actual in depth piece, not a 'This sucks' statement.

**Story: **This is really just to see how it takes. Depending on responses, I might continue, or edit this I don't know yet.

**Warning**: If I gain nothing but negative responses, well, the story will not continue, that simple. Doesn't bother me in the least. I'm not here to take crap from people, I love writing and I love to indulge in it, please don't be rude, that's all I ask.

**Pairings:** Levi x Kagome (Ages have yet to be determined)

* * *

_A Step from Freedom: Chapter One_

* * *

Horror filled her soul, the smell of many things burning making her gag reflex act up and bile to fill her mouth. Kagome could only bend over and empty her stomach for the fifth time that day, in mere minutes apart. Screams reached her ears, but she could only focus on those giants that had invaded their town, her bow drawn and, even with quivering limbs, she sent a purifying arrow flying towards them.

It struck true.

The only damage it seemed to do was cause large holes to erupt in their bodies, blood flying and steaming as it evaporated. It didn't kill them like she had expected, but she was trying. She was trying so very hard.

Each hit though, would steam and then regenerate, leaving nothing to show for her progress.

Despair filled her being.

Tears harshly slipped down her face and Kagome found herself sobbing. She didn't finish hunting down the jewel shards just for this to happen!

Inuyasha had been the first to die.

Another sob slipped past her lips at the mere thought of her friend and loved one. Grasping another arrow, she knocked it and drew it back, aiming with body trembling.

She lost Miroku and Sango.

The sound of the string being released split through the air, piercing the screams of villagers as another arrow went flying.

Had her studies as a Miko been for nothing!?

Kagome didn't learn under Kaede for nothing!

She could heal any wound! She had even learned how to regenerate body parts when she had finally regained the jewel! Kagome had finally found her place, she had finally become the strong person she wished she was.

"I didn't give up my entire life in the future for this!" she finally shrieked, another arrow being sent forth, taking out the entire right side of a giants head.

It regenerated.

"I…I…"

Shippo had been crushed under flying debris.

A loud roar ripped through the air from behind her and Kagome spun, her heart pounding in her ears as she watched Kirara attack the hand that had been reaching for her.

"Kirara!" she found herself sobbing, reaching for the Neko Youkai. Kirara launched away from the hand reaching for her, and as she landed before Kagome, the girl couldn't help but latch onto her, throwing herself over the Youkai's back and letting her take off into the sky.

Smoke billowed everywhere. People were screaming and running, giants chasing after them. Kagome full out started sobbing, the harsh breaths wracking her frame. Her bow was around her along with her arrows, but it still wouldn't do, not without knowing how to kill them.

Her fingers dug into Kirara's fur and she couldn't help but burry her face as she heard the sound of people being _eaten_.

Of people being crushed, screams sputtering out and dying in their throats.

Of blood hitting the ground with a wet smack.

She could still smell the coopery smell of blood filling her lungs. Seeing her adopted son's body, crushed and lifeless.

"Mama!" Kagome cried, wishing her mother was here to hide her away from this horror. Kirara was circling the area as her passenger continued to cry. "I…Kirara….What… I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she kept repeating, her frame quivering as she recalled everything that had just happened in only half an hour or so.

"I don't know what to do…" she finally breathed, her eyes devoid of emotion as she gazed down at the destruction.

Huts burning, blood smeared across the ground, children dead.

"S-Sesshoumaru…We need to…I…" and Kirara was already going towards the West. She knew what the girl wanted without even telling her.

By the time they finally arrived at the palace, the sun was setting. Kagome though, was covered in blood, cuts having scabbed over and from blood being sprayed further than she had ever wanted to know.

How could a human have so much blood in them?

She gagged at the thought, stumbling off of Kirara as they landed, Youkai surrounding all of them and Sesshoumaru stalking out of his Palace, brows furrowed as his gaze rested upon the girl that his brother always traveled with.

Kagome found her mind stalling, trying to remember if Rin had been in that attack.

No.

She was still with Sesshoumaru, having gone with him to visit for the week.

Kagome's shoulders heaved as she finally took in the Great Inu Lord.

"Inuyasha…is dead." She found herself saying, her mouth spewing out words as she still felt out of place, her mind unable to process what had happened.

"The village has been destroyed…We…we didn't stand a chance!" she finally shrieked, her voice causing many of the Youkai to back off as her powers lashed out but kept its distance from the Youkai.

"Sesshoumaru, they appeared out of nowhere… Not a sign of their approach… They _ate_ every living person they could get their hands on! Oh god… those smiling faces, those… those…." And her knees gave out, Kagome crashing to the ground as Sesshoumaru finally moved, pulling the girl up and hauling her into his Palace.

She was breaking.

He sat her down and as a servant swiftly gave him a glass of water, he crouched before the girl.

"Miko." He called out and her lifeless blue eyes looked up at him. "What is it that you saw?"

She took in a shuddering breath as she took the glass with trembling hands.

"They were giants, tall, very tall, with wide, smiling faces. They were genderless… and only seeking us out to eat… My powers, Sesshoumaru, did nothing but carve holes into them. They only regenerated, healing and not dying. Not one fell. I've trained so hard! So hard after we completed the Jewel! You've seen what I could do! They are neither human nor Youkai…How, how can I defeat something so…invulnerable?"

Kirara, who was small once more, brushed up against Kagome's leg.

Sesshoumaru scowled before standing up. "Go home Miko… This Sesshoumaru will take care of the threat, go home, where it is safe…"

He was trying to be nice, in his own way, but Kagome didn't see this as any kind gesture. Her blood boiled and she lurched out of her chair, Kirara hissing as she sensed the two battling powers.

"Go home? Go home! There is no home! The Well has been sealed! My home was with that village! That village that is nothing more than a pile of burning buildings and bloody humans and giant creatures that eat us!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened. "Then make a wish."

She froze. His words echoing in her ears as her hand flew up to the jewel that was nestled under her clothing.

"Make a wish, Miko, then maybe everything will be alright."

It's a selfish wish. She would be making a selfish wish. The one thing about this jewel was that one could not make a selfish wish. Tainting it would only bring more trouble. Trembling fingers grasped the Jewel and Kagome found her eyes locking with Sesshoumaru's.

"Or find their origin and take them out. Whatever you do end up deciding, it will be a selfish wish if you use the jewel." He concluded.

Her lips trembled and she had to place her hand over her mouth to keep her sobs inside. She wanted nothing more than to sleep and never wake up. To find out that all of this was a dream. Looking at Kirara, she could see the girl mourning for Sango, her partner since the girl had been born. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, she knew that he knew she was going to make a selfish decision for once in her life, or at least, she was thinking of it.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, so sorry… Sesshoumaru… I…am so selfish…"

The Demon Lord could only turn his head to look out the window, his ears twitching. "We all are…"

Kagome found her eyes drawn towards the window as well and she sucked in a breath. Distant shapes were stumbling their way. What could she do?

Be selfish…or Save everyone from what she had gone through?

'_Walls, walls that are so thick and so high, that it keeps these disgusting beasts out.'_

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called, her eyes burning with tears once more.

"Take care of everyone, be they Youkai or Human… No one deserves this life…"

If they had already ventured this far, then Kagome knew that other surrounding villages or further had already been attacked. It couldn't have just been her village.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the girl and instantly knew what she was going to do. She had done it once, then she could do it again.

"Kagome…" He found himself calling out, holding the girls gaze. "You're so selfless."

The smile that she gave him had him looking away, unable to thank the girl for what she was about to do.

Holding the Jewel before her, Kagome found a smile curling upon her lips as she brought it towards her. Pressing the Shikon Jewel to her mouth, she closed her eyes, the feeling of Kirara settling on her feet barely distracting her.

"_I will make my wish now, Shikon No Tama."_ She thought, her arms trembling as she held the jewel tightly and pressed against her lips.

"_What will it be Miko of the Shikon No Tama? What do you wish for? No wish comes without a price."_

She knew that, even an unselfish wish would probably cost her, just not as much as a selfish one.

"_I wish… I wish for walls, so thick and so high, that they can protect the Youkai and Humans from these beasts; for them to live within the safety of these walls."_

"_Is that what you wish for? Walls that will protect the Youkai and Humans from these beasts?"_

Kagome didn't have to think. She just agreed.

"_Very well, Kagome. As your payment, you'll spend the next hundred or so years inside an impenetrable crystal casing."_

It didn't seem like a very bad payment, but to live a hundred or more years without actually living, was harsh.

Kagome didn't know that the appearance of Titan's and her making a wish on the Jewel had changed her entire future. There would be no future that she knew of.

A flash of light blinded Sesshoumaru, and when he looked back after it disappeared, he could only gaze at the peaceful Miko encased in Crystal, Kirara curled up on her feet within it as well. She looked serene, her long black hair tied back in a low ponytail. Eyes closed and a jewel against her lips. The thing was, Kagome still had blood covering her. Wounds still present.

As he glanced outside though, it was the sight of gigantic walls in the distance that surprised him.

So, it was an unselfish wish.

"You really are selfless, Kagome Higurashi." Sesshoumaru murmured before leaving her there to go and figure out what to do from there on.

Oooo

Years passed.

Kagome slept.

There is a story, of a young girl who wished for the safety of Human kind. No longer did anyone even mention Youkai.

They were gone, having fallen to the Titans.

They tried killing them and they gained knowledge, leaking the information to humans. There were many cultures that had swiftly poured through the gates as well, seeking safety. That was a long, long time ago.

Three-D maneuver gear was finally put into the process of becoming something to use. After so long, they had finally found a way to fight back.

There is a story, of a young girl, a Miko, that wished for the safety of Human Kind. She was a beautiful girl, with long black hair pulled back, clothes white and red, a bow and arrows attached to her, still covered in blood from her battles they say. There was even her two tailed cat sitting on her feet, unwilling to leave her owner.

They even have her encased in crystal, within Wall Sina, before the King.

He's the only one allowed to touch the Crystal, jealousy rippling through him if anyone got too close.

She was his. He would not share this girl that was said to have wished for their safety upon the Jewel that was still held against her lips. This girl would always be with each new King that stepped into place.

She was, after all, a legend. They say it was because of her selflessness that they were still alive, that they were safe from those monsters.

What they didn't know, was a wish comes with a payment, and not all wishes are the best. Even if she had wished for those walls, the jewel was the one to decide on how they were actually made. Kagome didn't even know that the Jewel had its own saying in completing the wish that she made.

The jewel was, after all, a deadly little thing.

Oooo

Wall Maria cracked and groaned before giving way, the gate entirely destroyed because of the gigantic Titan that towered over the walls.

The wall had been breached.

The Jewel pulsed and slivers appeared in the Crystal that surrounded the Shikon Miko. Kagome was beginning to stir.


	2. Yearning for wings

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

Pairings: Levi x Kagome

**Warning: **a lot of time skipping (months wise) Not over a year though

**Notes:** I personally didn't like this chapter, at all. It needed to be done though, to get the beginning started.

**Flames:** Leave them out on the streets when you step through my door. Don't like, don't read, go write your own

* * *

_A Step from Freedom: Chapter Two_

* * *

There was a breach within the walls that were wished into existence. A breech that nullified the Miko's wish for them to keep humans safe and sent splinters throughout the crystal coffin. The Jewel pulsed again, anger seeping from it as it felt the Miko stir.

If only the walls had stayed untouched, then she wouldn't have been let out at all. It didn't matter that there were three walls, she had made it clear that she wanted Walls to keep humans and Youkai safe.

Though, the Jewel had been deceitful.

It would have kept Kagome in a deep sleep for eternity if the walls had been unscathed.

Splinters twisted and turned, creating a spider web across the crystal before the sound split the air. It sounded like ice snapping under pressure. The sound though, startled everyone that was in the vicinity, their eye darting towards the splintering crystal.

A cry of despair could be heard, worried for their Legend that was preserved within the crystal.

Chunks fell from the form and shattered upon the ground.

"My Lord, please stay back!" Someone shouted, a hand grasping the man's arm to keep his Lord away from the breaking figure.

"That's been here before the making of the walls!"

He could feel the heat creeping up his neck, his hands becoming clammy as he took in the breaking figurine. It had been there since he was but a child. He grew up hearing words about the girl, constant praises for their savior, and his obsession took root until he had all but denied people from even stepping within ten feet of it.

To think that this Legend was going to shatter before him.

Light spilled from the cracks, slowly crawling and filling the spider web pattern before lighting up the girl within it. The blinding light caused the King and his servants to gasp, hands coming up to block out the blinding light.

Crystal fell and shattered before it burst into dust. A gasp was heard, air filling lungs that hadn't taken a breath in over a hundred years and the Shikon Miko's eyes flew open as powdered crystal exploded from around her.

Legs unable to hold her up, she collapsed to the ground, eyes wide and searching as she took in the changes of the room. It felt like mere hours after she had just battled those beasts, but she remembered the Jewels whisper, its punishment.

Kagome could never forget what she had wished for and the darkness that stretched on and on in those years that passed by.

It was the tightening of her left hand that she felt the jewel press into her palm. Her hand clenched around it even tighter as she glowered darkly. It just wouldn't leave her alone.

Her mind though, was in turmoil from being kept away from the living world for so long.

Were those beasts gone?

Had Sesshoumaru taken care of them?

Who were these people?

What was going on?

Voices filled her ears and Kagome found her blue eyes shifting towards the people that were speaking.

She didn't fully understand them.

Had people from other places seek out the walls, creating this combination of a mixed language?

Opening her mouth, arms trembling as she searched for anything familiar, she couldn't help but feel out of place, alone and lost. Her heart was beating frantically as she wondered exactly what her position was with these people.

Would they harm her?

Fear for the unknown was a deadly thing.

Fur brushed against her and the mewl that left the creature told Kagome that it was Kirara.

She had survived?

Her heart dropped at the thought of her lost friends. Even having rested for so long, she had not yet had the chance to grieve. Her heart ached, recalling memories of everything she'd gone through.

"…Who…that's not possible…" a voice pierced the tension within the room.

Kagome found her head whipping in that direction, her eyes wide as she took in the short person before her. Mouth opening, she found words slipping out before her throat gave way and caused her to start coughing. She was so thirsty and tired and miserable.

Tears welled within her eyes and she finally burst out crying. She didn't know what to do, how to feel, she was so confused! Kirara mewled and people scrambled, pushing against one another as they backed away from the girl. They didn't know what to think of the girl that had been in crystal since before they were born.

"How, how are you alive?" the King whispered, his voice cracking as he looked at the fallen figure upon the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around the odd cat. His obsession was alive, but how?

Could it be that she was freed to save them?

No, he wouldn't let her go. She was his!

The crystal made no difference. She was his and he would not allow her to learn of the outside world. He would not allow the girl to leave the palace. He would not let the Titans take her away.

This young woman would forever be locked away within his home.

Oooo

Kagome had been fed, bathed, and clothed before being placed within a very extravagant room. She hated it.

Dressed like a doll. Hair pulled up in a beautiful form, bangs and two long strands framing her face. A frown tugged at her face. Nothing they said seemed to seep through. Kagome understood a very small bit, Japanese having been merged with the new language.

It had frightened her when she had been taken to this room, worried about her safety, but she could feel, in the aura's that surrounded them, that most of them were fearful of her as well. At least there was no outright malice.

Kirara was sitting in her lap, Kagome's left hand running through her fur as she rolled the pink jewel between her thumb and fingers in her right.

She had kept it hidden from everyone around her. There was no possible way that she would let them lay a hand on the jewel.

Even with the wish gone, it still held an immense amount of power. Something that she could literally feel seeping off of it.

Her weapons had been stripped and placed somewhere unknown as well, which had left the girl nervous.

"What has happened, Kirara? How much has changed girl?" she found herself whispering, eyes looking towards the window and only finding a large garden outside.

Kagome knew she was being kept away from everyone. It was obvious with that man that seemed to be in charge of everyone. He had said something and the servants had all scampered away, only a couple of the female workers staying to get her cleaned.

At first Kagome had backed away, knowing that even though it was Sesshoumaru's castle, too much had changed.

Where was Sesshoumaru?

Her heart stopped at the thought. Had he fallen to the Giants as well? An Inu Lord of all things? Sesshoumaru wasn't someone to be brought down by creatures he towered over in his full form.

Kagome took in a deep breath, her aura surging from her small body and searching for anything that would give her a clue of what was going on. Life forms and plant life brushed her senses, but Kagome could not find a single Youkai aura. Her heart stalled and her breath quickened.

Kirara was the only one she could feel.

'No…' her mind whispered, thoughts jumping to Koga, Sesshoumaru, and everyone else that she could think of. Something solid settled in her stomach and Kagome had to shove Kirara off her lap before she was in the bathroom, stomach heaving up the food she just ate.

Tears slipped down her face and her hands trembled as she finally let herself grieve for those lost and for her confusion.

Why were there no other Youkai?

She was so lost.

Kirara sat before the bathroom, eyes watching the distraught girl. Her two tails flicked back and forth as her ears drooped. Everything had been torn away from them, and in a place where they were locked up for some reason, it made it all the worse.

Oooo

The man that kept her away from everyone happened to be the King.

Kagome had found that out by the way people acted around him and listened. He had an air of Authority and arrogance that made her nose scrunch up in dislike. His eyes were always on her as well, which had the Miko adverting her gaze and shivering in disgust. She knew that look all too well.

Hojo had looked at her like that, but not as strongly as this man.

Days had passed since she had awakened and Kagome could only sit at a table with material that was teaching her the language. It was the only thing to do to keep her busy.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, flipping to another page as Kirara lay upon the table, eyes half closed as her tails lazily moved up and down. Kagome hated that she was placed in such clothing. She had been fine in her Miko garb.

As for the language, with the help of a maid, she realized that it wasn't too far off from what she knew, but it would take a bit of time to learn.

The only thing that Kagome was really worried about dealt with the Giants that had invaded this world. She wanted to know everything that had happened with them. She wanted information, but nothing was given to her.

With a scowl, she found her gaze shifting towards the door to the room, locked and possibly guarded, if the two auras outside her room said anything about that.

How long did she have to bide her time, waiting for the right moment to get out of this place?

Kagome wasn't someone that could sit back and let people get hurt if those beasts were still out there.

Oooo

Weeks turned into months and Kagome had gotten her first look at the Police force that were within the palace.

She had been seated beside the King, watching people come and go on a daily basis, Lords and Ladies flirting and making her sick.

Were they safe from the giants, was that why they were the way they were?

That thought had been placed in the back of her mind as she kept watch. It wasn't until a group of people dressed in a way that she hadn't seen so far that caught her attention.

"Who are they?" she questioned, her understanding of the language coming along nicely. It was clear, as she stumbled over the words that she was still learning.

The King had instantly turned his attention towards her, eyes narrowing as he motioned for the guests he was talking with, away.

"They are not of your concern." Was his simple statement and Kagome could see the sweat building up on his forehead, the way he looked away from her and tried to pretend that she hadn't asked that question.

Kagome though, would find out somehow.

It was the whispering of the maids that Kagome started to learn of things she had not had the privilege of learning. Though that was little to nothing, the Kings threats to anyone found talking about outside situations would be punished.

Oooo

The first time she had ever seen Three Dimensional gear was in the hallway of the Palace.

Kagome had been dismissed from the Kings side earlier than usual. In the past five months of being cooped up, the only outside excursions being within the garden, she had been in the Kings presence or within her room.

To see new people that were obviously from a different area and not a Lord or Lady, had sent a jolt down her spine.

Who were they and what did they do?

What was going on?

Why did those odd devices at their sides have weapons in them?

"No…" she murmured, her heart thumping heavily in her chest. Were those giants back? Did they get inside the walls?

Her maid had disappeared, leaving Kagome to follow after the people that were heading towards the King's conference room.

She had gotten within ten feet of the door before her maid found her, scolding her like a child and pulling her along with her.

Kagome could only stare at the open doorway, her blue eyes wide as she stared at it with a lost expression. All Kagome was allowed to know was the current on goings about the Lords and Ladies within this district. Never anything else.

All information in the library was forbidden to her, locked behind doors. She knew _nothing_ and it frustrated her.

She had a garden that was filled with many different kinds of flowers, but she was never happy, knowing that people could be in need of a Miko, of a being that could heal the sick and wounded.

It was also the fact that Kagome was being kept away, in a cage that caused her blood to boil. She was not an object to keep.

Kirara mewled when she entered the room. Kirara had even less room to move around.

They didn't let Kagome take Kirara with her when she sat beside the King, their wary looks telling Kagome that they were not fond of the small Neko Youkai. Even if they didn't know what she was, they feared the girl.

Kagome frowned as she picked Kirara up. She might as well have been Rapunzel, locked away from the outside world.

Oooo

"Can I please practice archery? Please?" Kagome found herself pleading with the King. She knew he disliked her doing unnecessary things. He wanted her to look and act like a doll if he had anything to say.

Kagome though, was beyond tired of trying to gather information. No one talked in the halls about the outside world.

No one mentioned anything about the walls.

No one said a word about the giants that had appeared out of nowhere and took the people most precious to her, away.

Kirara had torn up her mattress in her room, angering the King. It wasn't her fault that the poor girl was getting cabin fever.

Kagome could feel herself wilting in this place as well.

"I am sorry, but I can't allow you to handle dangerous weapons." Was his reply and Kagome found anger seeping into her veins.

Where was Inuyasha's necklace? She seriously had the urge to strangle the King with it and 'sit' him so many times that he wouldn't be getting back up.

Her fingers twitched at that thought and she could feel her powers twisting under her skin.

This man needed to understand that she would go insane without something to occupy her time. Sitting in a bedroom and beside him was not keeping her from going crazy.

Oooo

It has almost been a year since she had awakened from the crystal coffin. Almost a year of doing literally nothing but watching people come and go from the Palace.

Kagome had learned nothing of this world.

She had learned the Language, but with everyone under orders from the King to remain silent about the outside world, she remained clueless and yearning for it.

This man would keep her forever locked away if he could.

Kagome needed to get out of there, away from this obsessed man. Kirara had taken to living out in the garden because of how bored she had been. Chasing butterflies and other kinds of bugs just to occupy her time.

How Kagome wished she could be a cat and laze around in the warm sun, free to do as she pleased.

A pang went through her heart. She missed her family, both of them, so very much.

If only she could leave. See what has become of this world.

It would be so easy to fly off on Kirara's back, but Kagome knew there would be a warrant out for her return as soon as she was found missing. No, Kagome would leave with the King knowing it. She couldn't let him control her anymore.

This confinement was slowly killing her.

* * *

**Notes:**

Thank you for the reviews and so on, I really do love getting reviews

I hope that this chapter sets some stuff up. I'm not just going to have Kagome wake up and go out and start kicking ass, not going to happen.

She is considered a Legend, someone that had saved Humanity. I'm playing on the Kings obsession; He wants her completely to himself, blind to the outside world and living in his palace like a prized pet.

Why don't I have her just fly off on Kirara? Well, for starters, Kagome needed to find out as much as she can and _learn_ the language.

I did a lot of skipping around in this chapter. Why? Because I don't think you want a detailed chapter on 'Kagome did this and Kagome did that today', no, blah, no progress whatsoever.

As for flying off on Kirara, Kagome would be digging her grave. She would never see the light of day again if she were dragged back to the Palace and locked up in her bedroom. There is only so far you can go in a Titan infested world.

Anything else? Other than Hating this chapter, I can only say that eventually I'll get to some action and of course, two individuals meeting one another, but it might be a bit before that.


	3. Ire of a Miko

**Disclaimer: Pfft, nope don't own it.**

So...I had nothing better to do on a day cooped up inside because of a Snow storm...

Pairing: Levi x Kagome

No Flames, please.

* * *

_A Step from Freedom: Chapter Three_

* * *

Head tilted back, Kagome could only stare at her bow and quiver full of arrows in anger. They were on the wall, too high up for her to touch them, and set up as a display. Anger boiled underneath her skin and Kirara bounded away, her ears flattened against her head as she hid behind a curtain. She was filled with so much rage that it was making her powers lash out around her.

How dare he. How dare that King make her his doll, make her his pet, and then have the guts to put her weapons on display right after she asked for them?

It wasn't going to happen.

Spinning around on her heel, she stalked down the hallways, her maid squeaking in surprise and following after the angry Miko.

Slamming the door to his throne room open, Kagome didn't even bother looking around to see if he had any guests before she was figuratively clawing out his throat.

"I have had it!" she snarled, blue eyes narrowing. "I've been treated like a Prized Pet! A pet that is locked away in a cage to wilt and die! I do not bow to your every whim, I am Kagome, a Miko that is meant to help people, not stay locked away like some fairytale princess!"

Her shoulders were heaving and she knew that she was slightly glowing pink, her powers rolling within her in annoyance.

"And to think that you would hang my weapons on the wall right after I _asked_ for them? No, absolutely not!" her voice echoed in the large room, her body shaking as she threw her temper tantrum. "Who do you think you are, to keep me from doing what I want? You are no _King_! You pigheaded man!"

Gasps filled the room and Kagome could see the man's face turning red, either in embarrassment or anger, she did not know, but Kagome was finally feeling better, telling this man off. She had bided her time, but after finally learning the language, she was ready to leave, to see how this world was doing.

Not stay locked up in a room for the rest of her life.

Sure, she had learned the language pretty fast in her opinion, but she had stayed because she had thought information would slip. It did not. She had wasted her time for no reason whatsoever.

The King sputtered in his rage and embarrassment, but Kagome was already surging on.

"Am I so prized because I was the one to wish these walls into existence?" she snapped, her nose scrunched up and hands on her waist.

"Well…yes…-" the King managed to get out and Kagome felt something well up inside of her. Guilt at what she was about to say, but most of all, satisfaction. She had finally gotten what she had come for and a bit more.

"You do not own me! I am my own person and if you wish for these walls to stay standing, then you'll let me do as I please!" she finally stated, looking satisfied at what she had just said. Kagome was bluffing though, but not like the King would know. If what he said was true, that people knew she was the one that brought the walls into being, then she'd use that to her advantage. Who said anything about her not being able to take them down?

The look of pure terror spilled across the Kings face and Kagome's brows furrowed. Why did he look so frightened by the idea of the walls being taken down.

Her breath caught in her throat, mind feeling numb as her arms hung limp at her side.

'They're still alive, aren't they?' she thought, her lips pressing into a thin line. The only reason the King would be worried about the walls being taken down was because the threat was still outside, waiting with those gigantic grins sitting on their faces. Those grins that looked down at you as they brought you up to their mouth to eat.

Kagome's stomach rolled and her hands clenched at her sides as she thought of her friends that she had come to love. It was because of those beasts that everything was the way it was.

"Please, I beg of you, don't take down those walls! They are all we have to keep us safe! You brought them into existence to save humanity, don't take them away!"

Coward.

Kagome had wished these walls into existence to protect and keep these people safe. That didn't mean they couldn't try and go out and kill them. This was a place to fall back to, a place that they knew would keep them safe as they rested.

Sesshoumaru would have led an army against them every so often just to bring down their numbers. Where was that demon? Where was he when she needed him the most?

Such a coward was leading these people. Safe and untouched, unwilling to get rid of the beasts that sat at their front door and waited for a single mistake that someone makes to get inside.

"Then you will release me." She finally concluded, glaring at the man. She could see the way he hesitated, not wanting to let go of this beauty that he had grown up staring at within the crystal. As Kagome stared at him with piercing blue eyes, he finally caved, looking away from the furious woman.

"You shall have your freedom."

Her heart skipped a beat before it soared. Freedom, freedom to go and see other places and areas within the walls! To help people that were sick or wounded! She was going to be able to continue being the Miko she had once been when she was in Kaede's village.

It took her a second before she bowed and took off down the halls, leaving Lords and Ladies whispering to one another at the Kings decision. Would it be alright to let their savior run around?

She should be safe as long as she stays within the walls.

Kagome smiled proudly down at the large bag packed with clothing that she had to dig for. Next to it was her bow and quiver of arrows, which had been restocked. It was the white and red outfit set out before her that had Kagome smiling down at it. Quickly sliding her clothes off, she stepped into her Miko garb, tears welling as she fixed it into place.

"It's been a long time, huh Kirara?" She whispered, smiling at the Neko Youkai before her.

Kirara mewled and scratched at her ear with her back paw.

There was one thing Kagome did learn other than the language and that was the layouts of the walls. She hadn't expected there to be three large walls, but it allowed them to fall back if something happened to any of the others.

Kagome was wary on thanking the jewel though. Her hand drifted towards the pink orb that was resting against her chest. It always brought trouble with it.

'Never trust an object that can grant wishes…' she muttered under her breath, brows furrowed as she finished packing.

She didn't even glance back at the room as she left, glad to be rid of it.

The King and some of his servants were at the Palace door, watching her with worry and Kagome could see the King angered but terrified at what she had threatened to do. He wasn't willing to let his obsession with the girl take away his only safe place.

Turning her head, Kagome could only stare at the doors with her heart in her throat. Was this really happening?

Tugging open the door, Kagome took her first step outside of the Palace in over a hundred years. Heart beating wildly within her chest, she couldn't help but feel free, feel relieved that she was allowed to finally do something other than sit around and become fat from how well fed the King was.

People were milling around, chatting and others selling their wares. It was different, but at the same time, familiar. Children were scampering around the area, but it was the well dressed people that had her scowling.

How were the other districts? The other towns further away from the center? Surely Sesshoumaru would have not allowed them to go poor and starving.

Kagome felt a knot settle in her stomach. With not being able to feel any Youkai auras, she knew that something had to have happened to them. Those giants really did destroy anything humanlike that they crossed.

"Come on Kirara…Let's go find the information we need." And she left, refusing to look back at the King. This was her chance and she wasn't losing it.

If she spent anymore time in that Palace though, there would be a very angered Miko.

Oooo

It had been well over six months of traveling from town to town, healing those that she could and earning money from helping people. She had garnered a lot of attention in each village though, eyes lingering and Kagome had realized that she looked very, very different.

She had Asian roots, she was the only one so far that looked like she did.

Kagome had also left Wall Sina, having found that the further she traveled, the more obvious it was that people were hungry and didn't have the comforts like the inner wall.

"Thank you Priestess, thank you!" the voice of a pregnant woman caused the girl to look up in surprise. She hadn't realized that she had drifted to her thoughts. A smile instantly fell across the Miko's face as she let her hand caress the woman's stomach before pulling back.

"It's what I do best." She managed to get out, happy to help. "The baby is coming along well. I suggest bed rest if you get tired and to not push yourself. You're both healthy and I want it to stay that way." She murmured before pulling out herbs.

"These will help with easing your back pain and these ones will help with sleeping. I'm assuming you aren't getting enough sleep, not with those dark circles under your eyes."

Again, she found the woman thanking her and Kagome felt joy well up in her heart. This was what she missed. This was what she found herself most comfortable doing. Helping people.

Picking up Kirara, she then proceeded to inform the husband of his wife's condition before he handed a small bag to her. It wasn't much, but it was what Kagome had set her prices at. Just enough to buy supplies altogether and possibly stay at an inn if she was near a town. She didn't need any more than that.

Kagome wasn't looking for money, but towards the health of these people. That was all that was important to her.

Cleaning off her hands, she couldn't help but look up when the sound of footsteps faltered before her and came to a stop.

It was an older man, dressed like a Priest if she wasn't mistaken. She had heard of them, but only in brief encounters with people.

The Wall Cult if she wasn't mistaken.

"Yes?" she asked wearily, blue orbs gazing at the man as she took in his wide eyed look. What was that look? Kagome couldn't place a name to it.

Kirara hissed before scampering into the bag that was on her back, next to the quiver of arrows and bow. The girl could only glance back at the Neko before her attention was diverted back towards that man.

"It can't be…You look exactly like the Legendary Priestess that wished the walls into existence!" he managed to get out in a soft voice, utter wonder suddenly appearing.

"Are…you can't be, but… there is no mistake! I…I have to…to tell the others!" and he turned on his heel, giving the girl another lingering look before hurrying away, ignoring the wide eyed girl as she called out after him.

What was his problem?

How had he figured out who she was so fast? With a heavy sigh, she could only hope that his find wouldn't drag her into a lot of trouble. That was something that always seemed to follow her.

Turning around, she began to walk down the streets, her mind wandering to her thoughts and such.

It was a stall selling strawberries that had her stopping to pay for some, the sweet fruit looking delicious. Biting into one, Kagome was about to continue on her way, only to pause as she heard a conversation that she hadn't expected to hear.

"They sent the refugees to take back Wall Maria at least two months ago…None have returned… To think that they would even attempt it…."

Kagome felt like her world was tunneling. Her thoughts were jumping from one thought to another and she barely registered the people bumping into her as she processed this information.

One of the Walls had been breached?

Since when? Why did it take this long for her to even hear about it?

Then again, she had just left Wall Sina not too long ago. Her stomach rolled and she could feel the nausea beginning to bubble. Had her wish been for naught?

No, something foul was going on. Those walls couldn't have been taken down without someone deliberately doing it. The beasts that she had fought only fumbled about and chased after the humans as they ran away. There was no possible way they would be able to do that without intelligence.

Kagome felt her body tremble at the thought of them being able to think like humans. It would be the end of them!

With her resolve hardening, she quickly approached the group of people talking to one another, her mouth going dry but the need for this news too great.

"Um…excuse me?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably. Eyes turned towards her and she shrunk under their curious gazes before recognition came across their faces.

"You're that traveling Miko! The one that is said to be a miracle worker!" an older female suddenly got out and Kagome flushed, embarrassed. Word seriously traveled fast in this place.

"Ah, no, no I just do it to help people!" she said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Nonsense, you do wonderful work from what we hear!" a jovial male gushed before Kagome fixed her pack on her back with a slight frown.

"What exactly where you guys talking about?"

Surprised looks were sent between the group and they leaned forward, whispers loud enough for her to hear.

"You don't know?" someone questioned and when she shook her head, another person began.

"Wall Maria was breached a little over a year ago, from the South edge, the Shiganshina District… Many refugees fled to our areas, within Wall Rose."

"Humanity is losing ground to the Titans… if this keeps up, we won't survive…"

Kagome's grip tightened around the straps of her bag, her small frame shivering as she listened to their words.

Those walls were _hers_. She wished for them, they existed because of her. To hear that something she had wished for had fallen to those beasts, those Titans, it disgusted her.

"The King had demanded that the refugees take back Wall Maria. None have come back."

The King had done this? The King had sent people that probably didn't know how to fight, to take back an entire area with maybe hundreds of Titans roaming around?

Images of blood flying from the large, grinning mouths flashed behind her eyes. People being torn in two and _eaten_. Sango's scream for help before choking on blood as she was squeezed too hard, still pregnant with her twins. Miroku's anguished cry and oh god-

Kagome had to force herself to not think about it, to not remember that day.

'Just don't do it. Don't think about them Kagome.' With a deep breath, she let her anger focus on the King.

How could he do that without feeling even a smidge guilty? How can someone send people to their own deaths?

"Ah…thank you…for the information…" Kagome found herself murmuring, wishing that she had stayed oblivious for just a bit longer.

She could only imagine how many people had been hurt emotionally from what the King had done. Kagome knew how painful it was to lose someone to Titans. She knew that pain and she would never wish it upon anyone else.

* * *

Thank you for alerts, favs, reviews and so on! It really does make my day :P

Meeting Levi: oh, well, we shall see lol! She'll cross him eventually! (not too long)

Wall Cult: Yes, I'm adding them in. They worship the walls, they know how it came to be and so on. Kagome is the origin of those walls, it's bound to bring her trouble.

The King: He is obsessed with Kagome, but faced with the option of keeping her or having the walls torn down? He is too much of a coward to let that happen, so he let her go.

Please do leave a review. Suggestions are always welcomed. And stay warm for those of you who are dealing with this Snow as well.


	4. Helping Humanity

**Disclaimer: And nope, still don't own**

Pairing: Levi x Kagome

Flames are not welcome. Write your own if you have any problems.

* * *

_A Step from Freedom: Chapter Four_

* * *

The Wall towered over her small frame, casting a large shadow over her as she approached the gates that would let her into Trost. It had taken her weeks to finally get to this district. There were many smaller villages as she traveled to, and after being pointed towards the closest district, she had finally decided to head there.

Kirara mewled and Kagome quickly picked her up, wrapping her in her arms before setting out towards the gate. It still surprised her on how tall these walls had been made. When she had wished for them, she hadn't thought on how high they were going to be. They sort of brought a distant memory of really tall buildings that were in her home era.

Her family's faces flashed behind her eyes and she swallowed, a pit settling in the base of her throat. She didn't even get to say goodbye. The jewel had allowed her to continue to use the well, but after that attack, it didn't even register in her mind that she had been unable to see her family for about a month.

Kagome would probably never see them again, and it was still hard to accept.

Finally coming up to the gate, Kagome found her gaze falling upon a group that she hadn't seen before. The outfits were like the group she saw in the Palace, but they had a different pattern on their backs. The picture was that of two roses upon a shield.

They were also wearing something that she had seen once, when she was living in a cage. They were strapped at their waists and looked quite heavy, but the way they all walked with ease made her wonder exactly what they were made out of.

There were also six slots that held blades on each of them, from what she could see. Kagome didn't know how they worked, but it made her wonder why the others within the Palace and around it, didn't carry the gear.

As she walked by a small group, Kagome sent a wide smile their way when she caught them looking. It still astounded her as to why she caught so much attention, but she hadn't seen others that looked like her, so she had assumed it was based on that fact. Also, wearing red and white was quite eye catching. Her long hair that was well past her hips and tied in a low ponytail also gave off the impression that it was blue in direct sunlight and she was quite small. In addition, she had a bow with a quiver full of arrows. It wouldn't surprise her if they were looking at the weapon she carried, seeing that they were part of a military.

The streets were alive with people, and Kagome could see plenty of them were thinner than what they should be. She could already feel the need to help start to well up. It just wasn't in her to push those in need, aside.

'So this is the district that holds many of the refugees still.' Kagome mused, looking around and frowning. So many unhealthy looking people, especially the younger generation. Kagome had also heard that many went to the Landfills to tend to the crops.

Walking down the streets, Kagome couldn't help but feel that too many of these people were still healing from losing loved ones and their home. It took a while of wandering before she finally found a place offering rent and with a bit of a mental debate and making sure she had enough for an extended amount of time, she finally went in. She would also be making some money when she offered her services to the towns people.

It was a cozy home, two stories and from what she could tell, at least a couple people lived here. Taking off her shoes, something that she had always done when walking into anyone's home, she looked around with interest.

"Hello?" she called out, shifting in the hallway next to the front door, not wanting to intrude before she was told she could rent out a room.

Footsteps sounded from around the corner and Kagome could already feel the approaching persons aura. It was light, friendly, and feminine.

A woman dressed in a long dull brown dress and a cream apron came around the corner, brown hair pulled up into a bun and light green eyes landing on Kagome's form. Surprise flickered through her eyes before a smile suddenly appeared.

"Can I help you?" she finally asked and Kagome couldn't help but grin at her.

"I saw that you were renting out a room?" she questioned, shifting her weight and causing Kirara to fidget in her arms. The woman lit up at Kagome's inquiry and gestured for her to follow her. Quickly catching up to the woman's retreating back, Kagome couldn't help but take in the rooms they passed.

It was a typical family house, living room, kitchen, and storage areas. There were stairs leading to the upstairs, which Kagome assumed were where most of the bedrooms and bathroom were located.

"You can call me Irma. There are four people that live here already, my husband and two children." Irma stated, having Kagome sit at the kitchen table. Kagome slipped off her pack and as she set it on the ground, she made sure the quiver didn't tip over. It had already done that a couple of times when she set up camp in her travels.

"The rent won't be much, but you'll have a room for yourself. All meals are with the family, so I hope that you're alright with joining us at the dinner table."

Kagome only listened, taking in what the woman was saying. She hadn't stayed at a family house yet, so there was a big difference in this situation than the Inns she would find.

When she was finally done talking, Kagome leaned back in her chair, setting Kirara on the table, who instantly caught the woman's attention.

"This is Kirara, my companion. My name is Kagome. If it's alright, can I have the price lowered just a bit? I offer my medical services free to this family as compensation. I'll be out most of the time to help other families that need healing."

"You're a Doctor?" Irma whispered in awe. There weren't many Doctors in this world and to come upon one was quite a feat. Many Doctors traveled a lot and when called upon, could take weeks to get to a patient depending on where they were. Sometimes it was too late for the sick patient and they passed away.

"Sort of. I've been making my way through villages that were hit with sickness the hardest." She murmured, eyes glazing over as she recalled the faces that had lost all hope of surviving the outbreaks. Being a Miko allowed her to cleanse the body of disease, sickness, and so on, but it left her extremely exhausted. By the time she was usually done with purifying a village, she was dizzy and feeling sick to her stomach with how much energy she spent on helping everyone.

"Kirara…" Irma suddenly tested the name as she looked down at the two tailed Neko. "She…is quite…interesting looking…"

Kagome could see the worry, the fear of an animal with red eyes and odd markings. Reaching forward, Kagome ran her fingers over Kirara's head, scratching her ears. Kirara's eyes drooped shut at the attention.

"Kirara is very gentle and loving. She'd never harm anyone intentionally." Kagome smiled, pushing the two tailed Nekomata towards Irma. She was hesitant, but with Kirara looking up at her with large, innocent eyes, the woman caved, running her hand over her head.

Kirara's two tails swayed back and forth, a happy purring sound leaving the small Youkai as she enjoyed the attention she was getting. Kagome smiled and tucked a strand of hair that fell out of its hold, behind her ear.

"I don't see why I can't lower the price a bit…" Irma finally murmured. "And my family will have free medical help whenever, as long as you are staying here that is?" she questioned and Kagome smiled, nodding her head.

"Yes. I'll make sure you are all healthy and any sickness that comes upon you, I'll be here."

Kagome could see Irma's shoulders relax at her statement, like a heavy weight had just lifted. People probably couldn't even afford a doctor these days, not with how little there were and how much they must cost.

"I'll introduce you to the family tonight at dinner then. Please make yourself at home." Irma said, gesturing towards the stairs. "Any room that is empty is open to you. Bathroom is the first door on the right."

Kagome stood, gathering her bag and Kirara hopped onto the ground, following the Miko as she proceeded to head for the stairs.

It was easy deciding on the room she would take. It was the first empty room she had come across. Settling in was another thing she had quickly done, refusing to fully unpack her items in case she needed to leave in a hurry.

She had always been edgy about Titans after she learned that they were still in this world and that they had breached the first wall.

That night Kagome met the rest of Irma's family. There was her husband, gruff looking and quite tall, dwarfing Kagome, who stood at five two.

It felt really odd looking up at the man with dark hair and brown eyes. She had seen tall people, especially demons, but this was a human with not even a trace of Youkai in him. He was intimidating.

He was introduced to her as Anselm.

The two children happened to be a year apart, both boys and the ages of six and seven. They were energetic and fought with one another quite a bit, but Kagome could only watch them with a longing and a saddened heart.

They reminded her of Shippo. At least she was relieved that he hadn't been devoured by the Titans.

The image of her Shippo being brought towards a grinning mouth caused Kagome's breath to hitch. She probably would have lost her mind if she had seen her adopted son die like that.

The boys looked very similar, though the eldest one had his mother's green eyes.

Engel was the eldest and Kyler the youngest. They were a handful for Irma, but she could see the love in her eyes for them.

Dinner only reminded Kagome of so much that she lost, but she enjoyed it, finding it easier to fall into a fake security than letting herself worry too much.

It wasn't until they finished their meal that Irma turned her attention onto her two boys.

"Kagome is a Doctor-"

"Actually Irma… I'm a Miko. I have Priestess abilities that cleanse the body of sickness and more." Kagome suddenly interrupted, knowing that she should have told her she wasn't exactly a Doctor. "In a way…I don't have to go through all that training. My abilities are able to find ailments and fix them."

Irma stayed silent as she looked at Kagome.

It was a long lost story among the people that there use to be Miko's within the walls, able to cleanse a village of epidemics as soon as it appeared. They were welcomed with open arms, the only ones that were able to fully keep away illnesses. They had slowly dwindled and to this day, none had been seen.

"I…boys, you'll be getting a full physical from Kagome…" she finally concluded, looking at Kagome with new eyes. She had thought the world had lost the line of Miko's.

Engel and Kyler were instantly complaining, wanting to go out and play with the others that were still running around at this time. Irma finally turned her attention back to her sons and a scowl appeared on her face.

"Listen to your mother boys. You'll be helping with the stand tomorrow morning anyways, so you're going to bed early."

"But dad!" Engel whined, green eyes wide and pleading. "Please? Kyler and I'll work extra hard tomorrow!" and Kyler was hastily nodding his head, agreeing with his brother.

Kagome couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. It was loud and feminine, causing the boys to jump and turn to look at her with wide eyes.

Engel flushed and he wrinkled his nose in embarrassment while Kyler kept staring with his mouth hanging open.

Kagome's blue eyes danced with joy as she turned her attention on Irma. "I'll have their physical done in a couple of minutes."

The two boys were brought to the living room and Irma could only watch in fascination as Kagome's hand flickered with a pink light before it rested on Engel's chest, growing brighter the longer she kept her hand in contact with him.

Both Engel and Kyler were staring at the light in awe, having never seen something like this as well.

Pulling back, she gave a slight nod before moving towards Kyler, who was instantly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Does it tickle? What did it feel like Engel? What does it do exactly?"

Irma couldn't help but laugh at Kyler's questions, soothing his messy hair back and calming him down.

"She is a Miko, a kind that was thought to be lost to us. Her powers are very much appreciated and something that this world needs at these times."

Kyler scrunched up his nose as he finally felt the contact between Kagome and himself.

"It's…warm…fuzzy…"

Engel laughed and was quick to pull his brother away after they were done, getting their shoes on in a rush and where out the door before their father could stop them.

"Boys will be boys…" Irma muttered before heading towards the kitchen to clean up. Kagome followed right behind her, wanting to help the woman.

Oooo

A month had passed and Kagome quickly established herself as a Miko within the town, drawing in many patients by the first day word got around.

Trost was a town filled with refugees, people that couldn't afford the price of even seeing a so called Doctor.

Engel and Kyler had also taken to delivering Kagome's medicine around the town, happy to help the Miko with her patients. They were all herbs that she had learned about, and depending on the ailment, she sent a specific herb to deal with it. It was also funny that the Engel had started to flush around the girl, smiling brightly when she gave him all her attention.

She knew he had a childish crush on her, but there was nothing she could do about it. At least it was cute when he fumbled around her, giving a toothy smile, a couple still not grown in from losing them.

The door to the small medical store that she had been able to set up was slammed open and Engel, followed by his younger brother Kyler, both came bolting in.

"Kagome, Kagome! The Survey Corps are making their way through the town! Come on, come on, you have to see them! I want to be one of them one day!" Engel gushed and Kagome felt something unsettling within her stomach at Engel's statement.

She didn't want him to join them. She didn't want him anywhere near the military, especially near the King.

Quickly putting some things aside, Kagome followed after the boys, gathering her hair into its low pony tail.

People were loudly whispering about the Survey Corps as they grew closer and Kagome could see them making their way towards them, everyone pushed up against the Stalls and houses, leaving the middle of the street open for the troops.

They were on horses, some pulling carts full of needed supplies, but it was the look in their eyes that had Kagome's stomach dropping even further than it had mere minutes ago at Engel's interest in joining the group.

There was barely any hope within their eyes. They looked like they had resigned themselves to their fates.

Drawing closer to where she was standing, Kagome found her gaze flickering over to the leader of the Survey corps. He was tall, well built, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He commanded attention and Kagome could feel his aura. It was serious, but calming. It was hard to explain exactly what she felt about him.

It was the brooding aura next to him that had Kagome shifting her gaze. At least, it felt like brooding to her.

The man seated on a horse next to the Commander was leaner and a lot shorter than him. He had black hair with it cut underneath and grey eyes. His expressionless face reminded her so much of Sesshoumaru that she furrowed her brows in wonder. Was he really emotionless?

No, she could feel the shifting emotions, as little as they were in that current moment.

Where were they heading?

"Engel?" Kagome suddenly questioned and the boy quickly looked up at her with a grin on his face.

"They're heading for Wall Maria! They're trying to get closer to the Wall to see if they can close it up, but so far they haven't been able to get very far before returning… Still, I'll help them one day, just wait!"

Her blue orbs lingered on the boy before they shifted back towards the group that was finally starting to pass her.

A frown appeared on her face as she kept her eyes on the first couple in the front.

Where they really trying to get wall Maria back? Her mouth pressed into a thin line.

Did she take responsibility and help them? They were her Walls in the first place.

Blue eyes flickered towards her and Kagome locked her gaze with the Commander, her frown quite noticeable.

How many are going to die?

How many are going to be injured?

Did they have a healer in their group?

Her heart ached as she then turned her attention onto the younger looking soldier next to the blonde.

"That's Levi!" Engel blurted, eyes wide with excitement. "He's Humanities most powerful Soldier!"

Grey eyes were instantly upon the boy, having heard the boy's excited statement.

His aura shifted to distaste and a frown tugged at the corner of his mouth. Kagome's hand reached out and messed up Engel's hair, her eyes not leaving the man that was already going past them.

His head tilted a bit as they passed and his grey orbs glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, lingering before he turned to face forward.

Kagome though, had felt her breath stall in her throat and she felt fear shoot up her spine when images of smiling Titans attacked her mind.

People dying, begging for help. Begging for Kagome to heal them as she pulled her string back, releasing and gaining nothing in return.

She couldn't watch them die. She couldn't let all of them die. Something in her was telling her that she couldn't let them go. To help them, make sure to bring back as many as she could.

"Engel…tell your mother I'll be back in possibly a couple of days…if…if not… Take care of Kirara if she comes back, please?"

Engel turned to look at her with furrowed brows. "You're not going anywhere, are you Kagome? You'll come back, I know it!" he stated, a grin replacing his frown.

Kagome closed her eyes, body trembling as she found herself unable to turn from helping them. They would need her abilities, especially if she could heal those that she could.

"I'll…come back… I won't give up that easily…" she murmured, turning on her heel and heading for her pack and Kirara. She needed to do this. She needed to help, to push aside her fear and help humanity gain the upper hand in their struggles.

After all, she had been the one to wish for these walls and she shouldn't be letting Titans roam inside of them.

* * *

Thank you for the favs/alerts, and Reviews.

Please do review.

Please also understand that I do other things in life other than this. I love my family, we are all working jobs just to stay living because everything is just fudged up in real life.

Yes, Kagome is finally deciding that she is going to help one way or another.

Oh hey look, a wild Levi has appeared!


	5. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: **Levi x Kagome (main pairing hands down)

Chapter could be better but eh...

* * *

_A Step from Freedom: Chapter five_

* * *

A thumb smoothed over the feathers of her arrows, making sure each one was in good condition before she examined the tips of them. With narrowed eyes, she made sure each one was good to go before placing them back in the quiver, throwing it over her shoulder along with her red bow. She pulled a smaller bag that was empty out and quickly packed anything medical related into it.

Kagome couldn't be carrying that large pack into battle.

Kirara sat on the bed, watching her quickly gather everything that she would probably need before leaving. With a sneeze that startled Kagome, Kirara couldn't help but look up at her with large red eyes.

"I know girl…I know…" she murmured, rubbing the spot between Kirara's ears. "We'll make it through this…I promise. I won't let anything happen to you…not when you're all I got left."

The mewl that Kirara responded with caused Kagome's heart to clench as she looked down at the small Youkai. It was really hitting Kagome hard, the whole fact that she had only Kirara left out of those that she had known. With a deep breath, she finally fixed her Priestess garb and tightened her hair tie, making sure it was secure. Her heart was already thudding in a nervous pattern against her ribs, her stomach fluttering and making her feel slightly sick.

"Come on girl." Kagome finally managed to get out, fingers tightening around her bow that was thrown over her shoulder.

The streets were still crowded when she left the house. People were still talking about the Survey Corps and how they hoped they were able to retake Wall Maria back. Kagome found her palms sweating as she weaved through the crowd, Kirara sitting on her shoulder to avoid trampling feet.

Quickly closing the distance between her and the gate that led out of Wall Rose, she couldn't help but feel like she was possibly digging her own grave at this point.

"Hey! Wait, where do you think you're going?" someone shouted, the sound of metal clanking as he drew closer to her caused Kagome to falter. She was almost to the gates, which she needed to have opened for her to leave.

Turning a bit, Kagome found an older male looking at her like she was crazy. Kagome knew that going outside these walls meant death. Did they have the right to deny her from leaving?

Kagome actually didn't know if she was allowed passage.

"I'm…going out there for a bit." She finally responded and the guy before her stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Do you understand what you're saying?" He asked, voice breathless as he realized just how crazy this girl had to be to want to go outside these walls.

Kagome's blue orbs hardened as she put her hands on her hips. "I need to go out there!" The aura that she exuded caused him to instinctually back away from her, but he still looked clearly put off about her wanting to leave. His mouth opened and closed as he took in her determination. She wasn't messing with him from what he could tell.

"Are…are you serious?" he finally managed to get out, his fingers clenching at his sides as he looked at the girl before him. She looked sixteen to him, still young and a child in his eyes. He could already see her being picked up by a Titan and blood and gore dripping from her body as she was torn in half.

His stomach rolled as his hazel eyes took in her porcelain face and small body. She was small, very small compared to many people that were within these walls. He couldn't see such a fragile thing being killed when he could possibly stop it.

"I..I can't let you-" and he was choking down his own fears as he imagined her face morphing into a face streaked with blood and twisted in agony and horror.

Kagome could see him struggling, could feel it within his aura as she stood before him, looking up at him. She could see the fear that was causing him to worry over what she was going to do.

"Please, let me through." She whispered and he stepped back, unable to argue with her anymore. His courage had left him, fleeing at the thoughts of Titans killing.

"You're such a fool…" he finally managed to get out as Kagome passed him. She spared him one last glance and quickly continued on her way, noticing many of the Garrison Members sending her odd looks and many of disbelief as they opened the gates for her.

Who were they to stop her? If she wanted to go out there and be eaten, then by all means, they'd let her go.

They weren't there to keep people from leaving. It was a given fact that only those of the Survey Corps left for Titan infested lands. No one wanted to be out there. One would have to be insane to want to leave the safety of the walls.

The gates closed behind her and Kagome gave one last look at it before her aura flared and searched for the Survey Corps.

They were traveling towards the right, quite a distance away. It had been after all, over half an hour since they left.

Kagome's feet started moving, her legs carrying her in their direction, her aura searching for any Titans that were in the area. They were different from Youkai and Humans. They held nothing but a darkness that would usually be filled with a person's aura. They felt like they were pits of empty emotion, mutated flickers every once in a while, but nothing else. No human or demon felt like that.

"Ready Kirara?" Kagome finally questioned and Kirara leapt from her shoulder, fire engulfing her entire form before a large Nekomata stood before her, almost surpassing Kagome's height.

Grasping onto her fur, Kagome pulled herself up and quickly situated herself before Kirara crouched and launched herself into the air, flames surrounding her paws and tails. Kagome could even feel the corded muscles rippling beneath her limbs as Kirara surged high into the sky.

Kagome couldn't believe that she was doing this. She couldn't believe that she would actually attempt to battle these fiends when she didn't know how to destroy them. It didn't matter though, as long as she was able to take out the use of their legs, Kagome knew it would be a major help.

'Don't get your hope up…' her mind taunted her, forcing images from the past into her head. Her jaw clenched tightly and Kagome's nose scrunched up. She needed to keep hope in her heart. It was the only way she could keep going.

She would do this for her family and friends that she lost. She would kill the Titans just to prove to her friends that she was still strong and would never give up.

Open fields met Kagome's gaze and she felt her heart thudding heavily against her chest as they continued on. Her fingers clenched within Kirara's mane and her legs tightened upon Kirara. She really hoped that she could do something to help these people.

Kagome may not be able to use their gear, but she was more than determined to save everyone that she could.

The wind felt soothing on her clammy skin, but Kagome ignored it as her hand slipped for her bow, an arrow already set. She was not taking chances.

As they drew closer to the traveling Corps, Kagome felt her breath hitch as she felt the empty shells, sludge like emotions flickering out like a flame in the wind as soon as they appeared. Her breathing came in heavy as she clenched her bow even tighter. To her, they held the color of molten green mixed with a sickly yellow. Her stomach rolled and her fear spiked.

"We can do this… I can do this." She murmured, the feeling of something rising in the back of her throat only informed Kagome that all of this was making her feel sickened.

Auras were instantly disappearing, there and then not there, squashed like a bug. Their life flickering brightly and then extinguishing.

Their gear moved them around, making them feel like flies as they whipped to a fro, trying to take out those monsters.

Kagome urged Kirara to move faster, her heart pounding heavily and adrenaline making the blood rush even faster.

The sight that met Kagome had her wanting to throw up. It was like the first time she saw them. Blood everywhere, chasing humans around and trying to eat them.

The thing was, a Titan was upon the ground, steaming and decomposing.

Her heart thumped loudly within her ears. Her mouth went dry and her eyes widened. All that went through her head was, _they can die_.

They were not invincible.

There was a way to kill them, a way for her to finally get the revenge that internally plagued her. All those emotions from losing her loved ones to these beasts spilled from the bottle they were locked up in and Kagome's back straightened as she took in a deep breath and _pulled_.

The string grew taut, the arrow shaft smooth and polished from her steady hands making them. The feathers were black, a crows if she was correct.

Kirara drew in close enough, high above them. They were in the open and Kagome knew they were struggling with using their gear, unable to safely figure out how to maneuver and not get themselves killed.

Kagome steadied her hand, her breath slow and measured as she aimed. Air slipped past her lips and she could hear the string cutting through the wind, releasing the arrow.

A pure glittering pink arrow shot towards the Titan reaching for panicking soldiers. It looked like a comet.

Silence seemed to pierce her ears as her arrow soared, piercing the arm of the Titan, right above the elbow.

It looked like nothing happened, but just as quickly as it struck, her powers erupted, light engulfing half the arm before blood splattered everywhere. The Titans arm hung from pieces of skin, its tendons, ligaments and more in plain sight.

She could see the surprised faces of the soldiers as she nocked an arrow once again. They were stunned, clearly put off about an odd light having taken out one of the Titans limbs. It was hard to fully comprehend as to what exactly had happened, having never been in this situation before.

The Titan reared back, an odd sound leaving its lips as it seemed to register missing a limb.

"_Kill it!_" someone shouted, desperate for the death of the Titan. Just the shout was enough to wake everyone up from their surprises stupor. A hook was released and someone took off from their horse. Gas left the Maneuvering gear and with swift movements, a large chunk was sliced out of the back of the Titans neck.

Kagome watched its knees buckle, neck muscles relaxing and letting its head hang down against its chest. Steam seeped from it as it fell to the ground, unmoving. Its aura slipped away, the sickly green and yellow flickering before it seemed to be taken away by the air itself.

It wasn't over though.

A smaller Titan was attacking the group a bit further up and Kagome was already moving with Kirara. Her arrow once again came up and pulling the string back, she aimed.

Her lips thinned, her eyes narrowing as she took in the fighting that was happening.

It was obvious that they all were targeting the back of its neck.

"Kirara, shift until we're behind it." She cried out, Kirara instantly following her orders. Her heart was pounding loudly within her ears, against her chest. She could feel it throbbing, in excitement, fear, hope, she didn't know, but Kagome finally found a way to get rid of them.

Once Kagome had its lower neck in view, her arrow instantly lit up as it was released, brighter than before.

It struck true and a second later, the light erupted, taking the head off of the smaller class Titan. Its entire body collapsed under its own weight and gravity, steaming as it disappeared slowly but surely.

Shouting could be heard and orders were going in one ear and out the other. They were trying to get control back into their troops, who were filled with fear and more.

"Kirara…" and the Youkai was already descending. As soon as they touched the ground, Kagome could only watch at people scattered, leaving a large gap between them and the Miko. It was obvious in their gazes that they were afraid. Kirara backed away at the pulsing feeling, knowing what was about to happen.

An aura filled with hope, calm, and peace surrounded Kagome and with a powerful burst of light, it swept over everyone, cleansing them of their worries. Well, as much as possible.

Kagome staggered under the power release, panting as she realized just how much she had used. She was pushing herself. She would have to be careful from here on.

The silence that engulfed the area though, was surprising. Looking around, Kagome couldn't help but flush at the looks being sent her way. Their auras were also lighter, like she had lifted a burden from their shoulders for a bit. It was just the fact that they were unable to tell if she was a friend or foe that caused her to be cautious.

Weapons that were already drawn were at waist height, ready to be used if she was deemed a threat in any way.

"Move!" A deep voice filled the clearing and Kagome's head whipped in that direction, her blue orbs wide as she took in the blonde with blue eyes, staring down at her in wonder and furrowed brows. He was unable to tell if she meant harm or not. It didn't matter that she helped them destroy the Titans that were attacking them.

One always had to be careful on who they trusted.

Next to him, she found Levi, from what Engel had called him, with his arms crossed and a frown etched upon his face as he gazed at her with weary eyes.

Kirara shifted and drew their attention, breaths being sucked in and loud whispers asking what the _hell_ that thing was.

"What did you _do_?" The blonde male questioned, displeasure clear upon his face. The thing was, Kagome could feel the relieved emotions swirling within him. He was relieved that they hadn't lost more people than what they thought they were going to.

"She's a _witch_!"

"Probably with those monsters!"

"Silence!" he called out, frown causing everyone to refrain from speaking.

"I…" Kagome began, her lips feeling like they were beyond dry and cracked. Her tongue darted out, trying to get it to go away in her nervousness. "I have purifying abilities… I can cause quite a bit of damage to them…"

She shifted, worry for herself and Kirara suddenly engulfing her. Kagome though, wouldn't hide who she was.

The blonde sucked in a sharp breath as he stepped closer, getting an annoyed sound from the weary man beside him.

"It can't be… I _know_ you…"

Surprised murmurs filled the entire area and Levi lifted a brow, his eyes darting between Erwin and Kagome.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she reached for Kirara, who settled next to her, refusing to transform back into her smaller version. Her fingers entwined with her fur as she shifted closer to the girl.

"You were _encased _in crystal…in the King's palace… _How_ did you get out? You should be _dead_."

So other people _have_ seen her, even if the King was jealous of people going near her. Kagome finally smiled.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, the reason these walls came to be."

People were instantly whispering, others arguing that it was impossible, but the Commander could only stare at the girl with wonder. He had seen her in the palace, her encased figure looking peaceful. To think that she had been alive inside there for so long?

Erwin's eyes darted over towards Kirara, who shook her head and sat on her haunches. That cat had been ten times smaller as well, what happened to it?

He could also recall the Legend of the girl who wished for the safety of human kind. Was this really her? It had to be, he'd seen her in the Palace, the worshipping gazes of those that lived there as they looked upon her frozen frame.

Erwin didn't know what to do as of right now, not when they were on this expedition. With a rough sigh, he realized that she would have to come with them for now.

"Levi," Erwin called, catching his attention. "You'll look after Kagome until we get back."

A 'tch' left Levi and Kagome couldn't help but feel like she was looking at a human Sesshoumaru for a second.

Questions suddenly erupted from everyone, asking why their Commander was allowing a stranger into their midst. Erwin though, glowered at everyone as he stood a bit taller.

"I've met her before, within the King's Palace. You'll do well to treat her with respect." As he stared everyone down, he then finally turned. "Move out!"

Kagome could only watch as Erwin stopped at Levi's side for a second before continuing on. Levi on the other hand, followed Erwin with his eyes, lips pressed tightly together before turning back towards the Miko.

"Let's go, brat." And he turned, leaving Kagome with her mouth hanging open, surprised that he would call her a _brat_. Her temper flared, but she held it back as she moved to follow him, Kirara walking right next to her.

* * *

Thank you for reviews and so on.

Please do leave a review

**Notes**: No, Erwin does not trust Kagome, at all. Levi is also weary of her. They know nothing of her, but can't do squat about her because of their expedition. They are focused on their current mission. When they get back though, there will be interrogation or whatever, but Kagome needs to _earn_ their respect and trust.

For all Erwin knows, she was sent by the King to spy on them or so on.

Many will be terrified of Kirara, she is after all, an unknown. As stated before, it's kind of hard to start worrying about the sudden appearance of Kagome and Kirara when they are trying to gain further ground within Wall Maria. She is not important enough to cause everyone to stop and put everything down for her.

**Foxluna:** The pairing is Levi/Kagome. I can't answer some of your comments/questions because it would give away lots of things. So eventually you'll see.


	6. The Unknown

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

No Flames Please

**Sesshoumaru:** I keep getting asked/ other comments about him. I can't say, but to make it very obvious, does Sesshoumaru look like one to fall to a Titan? (I'm not giving anything away by that statement, nope, not at all.)

Look out, I've given a lot(little) away at the end about Hanyou and Youkai. I hope that answers questions.

**Time Frame:** Eren and crew have started training. I've got a couple of years to work with before Wall Rose gets targeted. Petra, Oluo, Gunter, and Eld will join up at some point. (They were said to join after Wall Maria fell, so it most likely will be after I have Kagome starting to settle in and get some time to rest)

**Pairings and Ages: **I've concluded that Kagome is Seventeen going on Eighteen. Levi is Twenty Two going on Twenty three. (He might seem young, but it's fanfiction, oh well) Levi x Kagome

Oh, and I forgot to put this in my last chapter and I meant to and now I feel bad ugh, but please do check out Killing Perfection's lover; she also wrote a ShingekixInuyasha crossover and I've been talking to her quite a bit.

* * *

_A Step from Freedom: Chapter Six_

* * *

The awkward bouncing motion had Kagome regretting on even accepting the ownerless horse. It had made her stomach clench in realization that the owner had obviously died in the last battle and she just wasn't comfortable with horses. It wasn't that she didn't like them, it was that she never bothered learning how to ride.

It wasn't good on her leg muscles either. They ached from this odd situation.

Kirara was easier to ride, seeing that a flying Nekomata didn't make her bounce in her seat almost every step.

Kagome found her gaze lingering on the back of Levi, who was glancing at her every so often. Was she really that suspicious? She sighed. At least they weren't throwing dust or whatever at her like Kaede had when they first met.

She didn't fault them for looking at her that way either. They probably feared that any kind of odd power was possibly linked to the beasts that ate them.

"Um…where are you going anyways?" she finally questioned and Levi sent her a scathing look before adverting his gaze. He remained silent. With a huff, Kagome found her gaze drifting towards the small Nekomata that was in her lap, ears twitching and nose taking in all the scents around them. It wouldn't surprise her if Kirara could smell the Titans from miles away. Youkai were just like that.

"Are you going to answer my question or are you just going to ignore me?" she snapped, cheeks turning a bit red as her temper flared.

"You're being noisy, so just shut up." He frowned, sending another harsh glare. Kagome though, was already riled and she wanted to be filled in on at least something. She really should have thought this through before heading out here to supposedly help them. Of course it wouldn't be that easy for her. They would never accept her with open arms.

Who was she kidding? Kagome should have seen this coming from a mile away, but with her too soft heart and drive to help anyone and everyone, she had leapt blindly into this situation.

"It would be easier to just answer me than ignore me. And I'm not a _brat_!" she stated, eyes narrowed as she stared at Levi's back.

"Right, and whining like one is getting you where?"

Her cheeks flared and her anger spiked high, eyes flashing with ire. Opening her mouth, she was just about to start cussing him out or _something_, when another person slid right up next to her with a brown horse slightly taller than her own.

"So…your cat…" the female began and Kagome's attention turned towards her. The glint of glasses and the insane smile that met her had Kagome lurching slightly to the side, her eyebrow twitching as she took in that odd look.

"What is it? Why does it have _two_ tails? How come it can turn into a larger cat? It has _flames_ around its form when it flies, how is that possible, the flames and flying I mean? Can I hold it? Is it a female or male? Are there others? Can I experiment on it? What does it eat? How-"

"Who are you?" Kagome finally butted in, her eyes wide as she listened to the woman hastily question her on Kirara. Surprise flickered across the woman's face before a grin appeared.

"I'm Hange Zoe, nice to meet you!" she stated, holding out a hand towards Kagome.

"Er…Kagome…and this is Kirara, she's a Nekomata."

"Nekomata." Hange repeated, eyes distant as she stared down at the small cat. "I remember stories…about all kinds of demons that use to roam the lands, but that came with hundreds of other types of myths, seeing that we are many cultures blended into one…" she mused, pursing her lips as she thought about it.

This woman was very eccentric, but the warm aura that came from her told Kagome that she was trustworthy and loyal to those she befriends.

Levi, who had moved up a bit further, glanced back at the two before shaking his head. Hange would probably never leave the girl alone until she knew all about her and that strange cat she had.

The fact that it had been engulfed in flames and _shrunk_ had surprised and frightened many in the Survey Corps that were around her and could see. It wasn't normal, for a cat no less, to burst into flames without being injured and then changed sizes.

At least it took that girls attention off of him for just a bit.

Another thing he had realized was that the girl had been the one in town that he had seen. It made him wonder on exactly who she was. Erwin most definitely knew who she was, or at least, he thought he did.

It only made his body stiffen all the more when he recalled Erwin's whispered words before he walked away.

"_Don't let her out of your sight, Levi… She is more than what she seems."_

And he trusted Erwin's words, having survived this far while serving under his command. It still pissed him off that he had to be here, but life anywhere else was just as (if not worse), shitty as this circumstances was.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as Hange fell silent, her ponder expression keeping her busy.

The startling sound of a flare being fired off caused her to jolt in her seat, the horse nickering in displeasure at her sudden movement. Its previous owner knew how to lead, unlike this one.

Kagome's wide blue eyes could only stare at the long smoky red trail traveling far up into the sky. It was quite a distance away, and when an answering flare came from her group, a green color shifting towards the left, she couldn't help but notice an odd line of responding ones following from different positions.

The troops were spread out a lot more than she assumed. Kagome could feel them, at a distance, but the group she was with was the largest.

Hange instantly had Kagome shifting her horse, leading them in the opposite direction of the red flare that originally came from the right.

"It's a way of avoiding Titans as best as possible. We can't keep affording encounters. Our current goal is to get to the Shiganshina District to block the hole in the wall… but we've been making little to no progress." She murmured and Kagome could only stare at Hange with a frown.

'_That's because none of you have the ability to fly…'_ she thought, looking down at Kirara. It would be so easy to just fly there and not worry about being attacked by Titans. That was a fools thought though. There was absolutely no way for them to do that. She also wouldn't allow them to use Kirara that way. As much as she would love to help them like that, Kagome wouldn't abuse her only friend.

Silence rang as they kept going, horses going at a consistent pace.

She didn't know how long they would be traveling, but it didn't faze her in the least. She was use to traveling.

A couple of hours seemed to have passed before Hange suddenly brightened, her form shifting on her horse to get a better look at something in the distance. Kagome found her eyes traveling towards the same direction Hange was looking in and she couldn't help but gaze at the tall buildings, many obviously destroyed, but others still standing strong.

"That's a decent sized town that was a trading area. Farmers and vendors of all kinds would usually be set up in these types of towns. They were the main areas to go to for food and other needed items." Hange murmured, her smile indicating how disheartening it was to see one of these towns so empty.

Kagome could already see it, the people milling about, bartering for goods. She could see the children running through the streets and trying their best to catch up with the others. Woman gossiping, men trading information on how to make the best crop for the year.

Her heart ached, recalling Tokyo. Recalling everything that she missed from both places.

"We'll clear out the town and settle for the night most likely. From there, we'll probably turn around after seeing if we can scrounge up anything of value from ruins."

Kagome didn't ask Hange why they wouldn't continue forward. She couldn't, not after having seen how many horses were within the group without riders.

This world wasn't kind and forgiving. It was a fight for everyone, the survival of the fittest. It made everything all the harder.

"Right…" Kagome managed to get out, the need to curl up and hide away from the world hitting her. She had felt like this before, but now seeing a town that Hange said use to be a large area for everyone to gather and trade or shop, so empty, it really made her feel like hiding.

'_Why didn't I wish them away?'_ Kagome thought, her hand reaching up and gripping the orb underneath her shirt. It tightened harshly around the orb, but she didn't register it as a frown came upon her face.

Why didn't she wish for them to go away?

How would it have been selfish to wish them away?

It would have been selfish because she would have been saving herself from being eaten. She would have been protecting herself more than saving anyone else. If she had made that wish, Kagome would have, in the state that she had been in when she had arrived at Sesshoumaru's palace, had wished purely for them to disappear just to protect herself.

Why had she wished for walls? Because Kagome couldn't think. All she thought of was to keep them away from Sesshoumaru, to give a place for people to be safe. Why walls instead of anything else? It was a simple concept. Walls kept things out. Walls kept things away from you.

Kagome had wished for walls because they were the only thing that she could think of that would keep the Titans from reaching the Palace and devouring everyone inside.

When they reached the town, Kagome felt like she was in a ghost town, and it wouldn't surprise her if she came across any ghosts. Being a Miko, Kagome was bound to see them at some point or another.

She shuddered.

Kagome didn't want to see any ghost that had been from someone that had been eaten. The horror of them recounting their death was not something she wanted to hear.

They didn't go far into the town before they had the horses tied up and everyone taking to the roofs. It would be easier to spot smaller class Titans this way than turn a corner and come face to face with one.

Kagome clambered down from the horse, wincing at the sore feeling in her butt and legs before Hange was already snagging the girl around her waist and hauling her over her shoulder.

"H-hey!" Kagome found her voice, just realizing that Hange had quite a few inches on her small form. "Kirara isn't my companion for nothing!"

Hange had Kagome on her shoulder for a mere second before she placed her down, eyes wide and sparkling in their need to see the Nekomata transform again. Kagome rolled her eyes and dusted herself off, scowling at the woman that had picked her up like nothing.

Just how strong were these people? It was like they were made out of pure muscle.

'I wouldn't doubt it either…' she thought, watching as Kirara was engulfed in flames, Hange practically throwing herself at the larger cat.

"Hange!" a shout was heard and Kagome found herself looking up towards the roofs, her eyes landing on an irritated looking male. The scowl on his face had Hange deflating and Kagome could only watch in mild astonishment at the switch from experimental persona to a serious, battle ready persona.

How many people could switch off one side of themselves like that?

Kagome could only watch as Hange released grapple hooks and quickly took off, leaving the girl with a bunch of horses and a transformed Kirara.

How many people wore a mask over their real personalities, just to keep themselves from breaking?

Swinging her aching leg over Kirara, she quickly settled upon the girls back before Kirara launched herself into the air. Flying slightly above the town, Kagome could see many of the Survey Corps groups dealing with their own Titans. The town, even though void of human life forms, was filled with Titans. It almost seemed like they were waiting for humans to come out from the houses, even if they were empty.

Kirara, who was just above the rooftops suddenly jerked to the right and Kagome squealed, heart lurching and hands striking out to grab hold of Kirara's fur. The sudden tug of Kagome's body falling to one side had Kirara swerving and Kagome's breath came in sharply as her eyes found them landing upon a smiling face of a Titan.

It was tall, much taller than the ones she had so far encountered and her heart pounded heavily in her chest as Kirara roared, sounding miles away than right next to her.

Kagome's body felt heavy with fear, numbing and stiffening her limbs as her eyes grew wider at the opening maw that seemed to be reaching for her.

Large hands were causing Kirara to panic and Kagome knew she had to release her hold or Kirara could be snagged, just like how Inuyasha had been taken down.

Even though he was a half demon, fighting a creature that they knew nothing of had hurt them the most. On top of that, they had no warning, and with no warning, they were raided by over twenty of those beasts. Inuyasha was brash and jumped head first into any situation.

One distraction and a second later another had him from behind, and unlike how Youkai or Hanyou gloat about how they were able to catch him and throw it into his companions faces, it squeezed until blood was bursting from him. Innards and body fluid following.

Kirara would end up like that if she didn't let go.

She couldn't let that happen to her, she just couldn't. Not after watching it happen to someone she loved.

Not again.

Her fingers loosened and Kagome could feel her heart thudding harshly against her ribs, the fear and worry gnawing at her as she wondered if this was the way she was going to end.

_Let go!_

Fingers released Kirara's fur and Kagome felt weightless as she fell.

Tugging her arms in close to her body, she twisted in mid air, staring with horrified eyes at the open mouth, waiting for her to pass its lips.

No.

No.

Kagome was not going to be _eaten_ by these things!

Powers surged, scuttling across skin and sparking around her as she let them dance and just as she was about to fall into that dark pit, a bubble of pink surrounded her and exploded outward when it came into contact with the enemy, taking the entire head of the Titan with it.

Steam erupted around her and Titan blood rained down around her as she hit a bloody part of its body and then found herself breathless as she landed on a roof, her back in pain and lungs unable to take in air.

Kagome gasped, unable to breath and on top of that, move. Her limbs refused to budge, unresponsive. Her body was in pain, her back throbbing, ears ringing and her mind, even though clouded with pain, surprised at what she had just done.

Kagome knew that she could create barriers, she had always taken pride in forming barriers when Miroku had taken it upon himself to teach her along with more, but to think that it could save her this way?

The body of the Titan, from her position, wasn't steaming like it should have when it was killed. Her eyes fluttered shut and then opened as she watched with horrified eyes as it started to regenerate.

Taking in wheezing gulps of air, Kagome could feel the blood dribbling down from her lips, but she ignored it as she struggled to move her battered body.

It was the sound of gas being released over the ringing of her ears that had Kagome blinking as a form shot by her, maneuvering and swiftly lurching down and diagonal, taking out an entire chunk of the Titans lower back of its neck.

The form swung up and landed before her, looking down at Kagome with a look of disgust. She was covered head to toe in Titan blood, which was evaporating slowly but surely.

"Such a nuisance…" Levi spat as he took in the decaying Titan on the ground. "You trying to kill yourself?"

He finally turned his attention back towards Kagome as he looked down at her again. "If you are, you're doing a shitty job at it."

Kagome scowled, ears still slightly ringing as she struggled to get up. "Well, excuse me if I don't have that fancy gear that all of you have!" she spat, getting her bearings and jerking her hand away when something wet touched it.

It was Kirara, her nose having pressed against her hand, and Kagome sighed in relief. Kirara was fine. They were fine.

"That was the last of them. Erwin wants to talk to you." He merely stated before turning on his heel.

Kagome went to follow before stumbling over her feet and latching onto Kirara. Pulling herself up onto the Neko, she winced in pain, her entire back was going to be feeling it later if she didn't ease it with her healing ability.

They had cleared out the entire side of the town they were staying in, but many were on lookout duty. It was something they would not risk.

Erwin had found the most useable building there was and Kagome sat across from him at a table, surrounded by Levi, Hange, and another man, named Mike Zacharius.

His aura, from what Kagome could feel, was muted in a way that had her staring at him, her eyes narrowed in thought.

Was he human?

To mute your aura was something that humans did not know how to do. She let it go for now though, seeing that Erwin was staring at her.

"Kagome, mind explaining who you are? Last time I've seen you was in the Palace, encased in crystal. Though, I do believe I did see you in the crowd in Trost District…"

She fidgeted in her seat, palms becoming sweaty as she looked down at the table. Telling them the truth was a lot harder than they thought. Taking a deep breath, she finally looked up at Erwin.

"You have to understand…that this is not a…normal situation." She mused, pulling the shell of the jewel out and setting it on the table.

"I'm a Miko. I have the ability to heal, to create barriers, to purify evil… see things normal humans can't… and more." she said, never looking away from Erwin. "This is the Shikon No Tama, the Jewel I wished upon."

Hange reached for the jewel, but a small pink barrier appeared, zapping her fingers and causing her to jerk away.

"I can't let anyone taint it, Hange. It might be a shell, but it still holds power." And Kagome's eyes locked with Mike's, searching but not finding.

"But… why are you here, if Erwin said you were encased in crystal?" Hange finally voice, rubbing her hand as it still tingled. Kagome smiled sadly at the woman as she looked away.

"The wall has been breached. I wished for the safety of Humans and Youkai. My wish has been nullified and I am probably here because of the Jewels punishment. I made a wish and it has a consequence."

"Youkai?" Levi murmured, his eyebrows furrowing as he recalled something in the underground market. Words that he shouldn't have heard, but was having a hard time recalling them.

Kagome blinked in surprise before smiling. "Youkai!" and she tugged Kirara off her lap and placed her on the table. "Kirara is a Nekomata. A Youkai with the ability to transform. She's only one example. There are others that look exactly like humans, or creatures, and then there are half youkai, called Hanyou, a mix between Youkai and Humans."

Kagome didn't miss the stiffening of Mike's shoulders.

Of course, she should have expected him to know something, especially when she had first met him a couple of minutes ago and he had taken in a deep breath, almost trying to take in her sent.

She had so many questions to ask him when they returned to Wall Rose.

"How can we take your word, Kagome. You must understand that you appeared out of nowhere, on a creature that can fly. You have the powers to take out limbs with a single hit. How can we trust that you won't turn on us?" Erwin finally broached the situation.

The smile that crossed Kagome's face, full of sadness and one that spoke deeper than anything else, seemed to catch everyone by surprise.

"I've lost so much. Before…when they first appeared, my village was attacked. Not one fell to my arrows. Not one, and as the village Guardian, one that protects the town from enemies, I failed in my duty. I will do my best to not fail again."

Silence was the only thing that greeted them as they watched the Miko's watery eyes and smiling face.

Erwin sighed and finally dismissed everyone, standing as they all did. He won't put his trust into the girl until he has seen her loyalty and more.

"Levi," Erwin called when Kagome walked out of the room, stiffly rolling her shoulders and slightly limping. "She's yours to protect… make sure she doesn't end up in that situation again."

Levi scowled and a sneer appeared on his face before he sighed. "Give her the damn gear then. I'm not a fucking babysitter."

Erwin frowned but shook off Levi's answer. He was always like this, no matter what. "Not now. We'll have to speak to her when we get back to Headquarters."

Levi stalked out of the room after that comment.

It was when Erwin was cleaning off the table that he noticed a Nekomata upon it, staring up at him with wide, red eyes.

Wearily looking at the neko, he finally shifted and sat back down.

"I won't hurt her…" he finally stated after quite a long time of staring. Kirara chuffed and stood, shaking out her fur and bounding out of the room.

Erwin felt like he had gained some kind of trust from the Nekomata from that simple statement.

Kagome jolted awake, eyes blurrily taking in the mist that hung outside the window to her bedroom. She blinked owlishly, wondering what woke her up so early in the morning.

It wasn't until that odd brush of aura danced across her senses that had Kagome jolting hastily out of her bed, twisting in the covers and thumping to the ground.

It couldn't be.

It just couldn't be happening!

She tore out of the room, barefoot and struggling to get her bow and arrows situated. She wore a black tank top and her red pants, but she didn't stop to consider anything. Kirara was at her feet, following the Miko just as quickly.

Why was there a sickly yellow green aura approaching them with the flickering aura of a demon surrounding it?

* * *

Thank you for Reviews/favs/alerts

Hopefully things are cleared with this chapter. I've even included answers to some questions in the story. (Especially why Inuyasha was killed.)

An unknown enemy, a whole raid of them, eating and whatnot? Inuyasha has to be distracted for one second and he's snagged. Unlike normal Youkai/ whatever, that usually grab hold of Inuyasha or attack him or whatever, Titans don't hesitate. They don't stop to talk, to gloat, to rub it in everyones face that they caught their friend. No, they just have the need to eat.

**Questions:** Feel free to ask, don't know if I'd be able to answer all of them though without giving things away.


	7. Power is not everything

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Pairing: **Levi x Kagome

No Flames Please

**Notes:** Struggled with this, half of it was not to my liking... But I was _trying_ to keep Kagome from being able to obliterate everything in her path...

* * *

_A Step from Freedom: Chapter Seven_

* * *

Her breath came in heavy, her lungs dragging in air as fast as possible, trying to replenish what she had used. Her heart was pounding and her mind could only focus on that single aura that was approaching them. It frightened her, more than the Titans.

A demons aura mixed with a Titan was not something she had ever considered.

Her bare feet hit the rough, rocky ground, but she kept going, her hair streaming wildly behind her as she felt fear tear at her insides.

There was a flare of heat and light from behind her and Kagome was instantly snagged by Kirara, who lifted her onto a high roof top. Lookouts that were posted around the area closest to her were already on alert, looking at the girl and her odd cat with weary eyes.

Kagome's fingers trembled as she nocked an arrow and looked in every which direction. The closer it got, the more confusing it was to exactly pinpoint the flickering aura. It was like it was seeping from the body and traveling around it before disappearing.

Her breath stalled, the early morning light finally brightening the sky a bit more, and she finally found her eyes landing on something that made her chest heavy.

It was a Titan.

A Titan covered in green markings.

Markings that Youkai had on their bodies, just like Sesshoumaru.

It was grinning, revealing sharp teeth, and its ears were elfin shaped. It had all the features of a Youkai. This was something she did not want to see on a Titan.

Kagome drew her arrow back and just as she was about to release it, a hand came flying out of the corner of her eye, snagging her hands and pulled down.

"No!" a harsh whisper left the persons lips and rough hands quickly grasped her wrists, weapons clattering to the ground.

"No, do not engage."

Kagome was tugged again and turned towards the person that had spoken to her. Piercing eyes stared into her own and Kagome felt like she was dwarfed by his intimidating height.

It was Mike, the one that had a muted aura. The one that made her long to see any kind of Hanyou or Youkai other than Kirara. Something familiar.

His aura though, was now flaring, suffocating her senses with how close he was. Kirara was hissing, large fangs bared and red eyes narrowed at how close Mike was to Kagome.

Mike sneered at Kirara for a second before taking in a deep breath, frowning and tightening his grip on Kagome's wrists even more. Kagome flinched, her lips thinning as she glared up at him.

"That, Miko-sama, is a Titan with Demonic traits." He finally relented after staring down at her for a couple of seconds. "I'm tasked with taking them down. Levi is also another one that can engage them. Other's are meant to distract."

Her mouth went dry and she glanced back at the approaching figure in the distance, her eyes able to see it clearly. Being a Miko, Kagome had always had a much sharper eyesight than any normal human. Though, it wasn't pleasant, seeing things like Titans in higher detail.

"What…" and she licked her lips, nervous as she kept her sight on that creature.

"That Titan is stronger than an Abnormal Titan. We've come across quite a bit of them, but not very often." He murmured, relaxing his grip. "To draw its attention would enrage it and send it on a rampage. That was learned the hard way. Ambushes are best against them, if there is enough time to launch one. If not, then a distraction large enough is required…"

He drew Kagome's gaze back to him, his larger hands releasing her wrists and one taking her chin in his grasp. "You of all people should know what a Youkai and Hanyou can do when angered and out of control."

Kagome's throat felt like it was constricting as she realized that Mike was confirming her suspicions.

"You're a Hanyou…" she murmured. "How do you…look so human?" Even if Hanyou were human looking, it was always obvious in some way, that they were half demon.

Mike let his hand drop from her chin and looked towards the streets, seeing Levi already ordering everyone into position, his eyes narrowed as he watched them go before turning his attention towards the two of them.

Hard eyes bore into the both of them and with a slight nod of his head, he was off, Hange following close behind with wide eyes and an eager look on her face.

Mike then reached up and clutched the side of his collar, pulling it aside and revealing a purple crescent moon.

Kagome drew in a sharp breath, her eyes wide as she looked at it.

"Later…I can answer questions." He hastily managed to get out before covering the small crescent moon. With that, he turned and leapt from the roof, grappling hooks snagging a section on another one and dragging him in the direction of the Demonic Titan.

Footsteps behind her drew Kagome's attention as she picked up her fallen bow and arrow.

Erwin came to stand next to her, his eyes boring into her before looking at the approaching Titan.

"Levi can handle it. We need to take them out with a single attack if possible… Too many were lost to them."

From this distance, Kagome watched as a squad was crouched low, behind many buildings and obstructions. There was a lull in waiting for the Demonic Titan to pass, but as soon as it did, Kagome could only watch as two figures lurched out from behind their cover and attacked.

Light glinted off of shattered fragments as the small blurs finally landed on opposite roofs and Kagome could barely make out broken blades.

The Titan on the other hand, had been untouched.

It happened in mere seconds, many members lurching out of their places and converging on the beast, blades drawn. There was a horrible scream that filled the air before it was drowned out by a roar that sent birds settled on the nearest rooftop, scattering with shrieks and fluttering feathers. It was like slow motion as Kagome watched the plan come to a screeching halt and crumble before it was even started.

Even though the creature was surrounded, it was like it had already known they were there and were planning an ambush.

A giant hand slammed into a roof, sending shards of rock and shingles flying. The mere impact had enough force to create deadly pieces of shrapnel from the building, which, unfortunately, pierced those that were unlucky enough. Red eyes gazed down at all those smaller than it and that grinning face wasn't helping in the least. In fact, it looked ten times more frightening with its eyes darkening and its markings turning jagged and harsh.

Kagome knew what an uncontrolled demon could do and she was worried, terrified. It was one thing to go against many Youkai, but one like this? One that could simply pick you up and crush you?

It reminded her of Sesshoumaru's full form, how small she had been compared to him.

"Erwin!" Kagome finally found her voice, eyes looking at Erwin with desperation. She didn't know what he had planned, but there were already a dozen that had been either killed or injured. Levi and Mike were also having a difficult time in getting close to it. She could make out Hange as well, calculating eyes taking in as much information as possible while avoiding any attacks her way.

When he didn't reply to Kagome's cry, she found disbelief starting to creep within her. How could he just throw away his humanity and let these people die?

Something in the back of her mind whispered to her. Reminding her of all the wars that had taken place in her original time. Of all those that died from the war and sacrificing people for the good.

Her bare feet slid across the cool shingles and Kagome found herself sprinting forward, unable to sit and watch like Erwin was. She couldn't do it. Kagome couldn't abandon people like he could.

It made her heart ache. She should have just let these people deal with the Titans on their own. She should have just left them to their own devices. Kagome should have turned a blind eye on their struggles, but she couldn't. Kagome had the ability to help mankind and she wasn't about to sit back and watch them fall.

She just couldn't do it. No matter how much she wanted to go back to a normal life, everything had changed.

There really was no_ going_ back.

Kirara was right by her side as Kagome latched onto her fur, letting the Nekomata take her high into the morning sky.

Taking aim, Kagome could only watch the Demonic Titan rage before releasing the arrow.

Time seemed to stand still before the pink glittering arrow slammed into a sickly yellow barrier.

A massive head tilted slightly, elongated teeth glinting with saliva as red eyes swiveled in their sockets and landed on her.

Kagome could only stare at the Titan with wide, astonished eyes. She had never thought there would be a day that her priestess powers would hit a barrier around these beasts. Her heart started to thud heavily against her ribs, her stomach twisting in an unnatural way that left Kagome feeling like she was about to empty it.

"Kagome!" A shout could be heard and Kirara was unable to maneuver fast enough, a large hand nicking her front leg and shoulder, sending Kagome off Kirara's back as the Nekomata hurtled through the air, slamming into a roof, the impact causing shingles to fracture and fly in different directions.

There was a hiss and then the falling sensation came to an abrupt stop, hands tightly wound around her waist to keep them both stable as their feet came down on a different rooftop.

"Damn it Kagome, you're more trouble than you're worth!" Levi ground out, his eyes narrowed as he let go of the girl, his gaze focused on the Demonic Titan close by.

"Kagome!" A feminine voice called out and Hange suddenly appeared, huffing and worry etched on her face. "That yellow barrier, what does that mean? What happened with your arrow?"

It was then that Levi glanced at her, curious as well. They themselves haven't encountered the barrier, able to constantly swing at the Titan with swords but unable to wound it without a direct hit to its weak point. Other places just hissed with steam and instantly healed, mere seconds compared to regular and abnormal Titans.

Kagome swallowed thickly as she watched the Titan thrash about, trying to kill anything in its path, red eyes narrowed and sharp blue pupils constantly flickering about, searching for something.

"That barrier…" she murmured, breathing heavily to keep herself from fully panicking. "Prevents my powers from harming it… I just… How could they form a barrier? Only Naraku…" and she trailed off, brows furrowed as she watched Mike forgo the Maneuvering gear in seconds and launch himself away from the incoming hand.

So, he was subtle about his use of his Hanyou abilities.

Were Youkai and Hanyou staying out of Human eyesight? Kagome wouldn't blame them, knowing that they would probably be turned into a weapon or be killed on sight.

Kagome was pulled out of her musings as her eyes darted towards the roof Kirara had slammed into. She knew Kirara had been hurt. She was relieved that her aura was strong though, indicating that the Neko was simply knocked out.

Kirara would be fine.

"What are we going to do, Levi?" Hange suddenly asked, her eyes still focused on Kagome as she recalled the barrier.

Kagome's tongue felt like lead as she found herself answering instead. "We need to distract it…"

"And how would you recommend us in distracting it? The things throwing a shitty tantrum."

Kagome sent Levi a scathing look, being reminded of a Hanyou long ago that constantly swore whenever he could.

The sound of a large building going down had all three turning their attention onto the beast that was raging. Kagome flinched and stepped back as she found herself looking at a pissed Titan with red eyes and elongated teeth. It was like it was focused on her, finally having spotted the person that attacked it. She didn't realize that Mike had been distracting it from searching for her.

Horror shifted across her face when the Titan crouched, legs tightening in a position she had seen many Hanyou and Youkai alike do before they took off.

"Move!" Was the first word that spilled from her lips and Kagome found herself being snagged around the waist and jerked off the roof and into the air.

A loud crashing sound and a roar of anger behind her told Kagome that they had moved just in time.

The next roof that they landed on had both Levi and Kagome stumbling. The Maneuver gear wasn't meant for two people. They could only move so much when they were carrying someone else.

The building shook and when Kagome glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widened. It was coming after them, not stopping for anyone that tried to dispatch it. Kagome knew that they would be unable to get out of this with two using one set of gear. She couldn't be the cause of Levi's death. Without thinking, Kagome found herself lurching towards Levi, hands grasping at his outfit before her Miko abilities flared at the presences of a demon and Titan mixed.

It sounded like thunder, when a translucent pink barrier met with a sickly yellow one. It rattled everything within the vicinity and sent squad members stumbling and falling to the ground because of the clash.

Dust had been kicked up and no one could see if Kagome and Levi were alright.

Kagome quivered, body struggling to keep the barrier up and the raging Titan out. She was panting from the exertion and digging her fingers into Levi's arm, twisting his jacket and cloak in her hands. It felt like a heavy weight was coming down on her, like she was being crushed from the pressure that the Titans own barrier was giving off.

Levi shifted next to her, but she refused to let go, latching onto him even tighter. If she was to let go, Kagome knew that her stable barrier would falter.

"Don't…" she managed to get out, her voice winded as her muscles in her jaw clenched. "Don't… or my barrier will fail…"

Concentration was needed in this situation. If she were to be distracted by Levi moving too much, her barrier would short circuit.

"Tell…someone to hurry up…and kill it!" she breathed, trembling as her knees finally gave out and sent her to the ground. Levi caught her, a scowl upon his face as he watched her, lowering them both to the ground slowly but surely so he didn't mess anything up.

It was then that Mike's aura flickered and Kagome's head snapped up, struggling with keeping the barrier up and trying to see what he was doing.

A grappling hook surged through the dust and Mike appeared, eyes narrowed in determination. The hook came in contact with the barrier and for a mere second, Kagome thought it wouldn't go through, but it passed easily and slammed into the distracted Titans neck.

Swords brandished in a flurry of movements, Mike was lurched in the Titans direction and Kagome lost sight of him as he disappeared behind the Titan.

The yellow barrier flickered before it began to dissolve, melting like ice does underneath the blazing sun. The Titan began to steam and its own aura flared before it dispersed, its life snuffed out.

Kagome's barrier then gave out, her body collapsing in Levi's arms as darkness flickered at the edges of her eyes. Her last thought was if Kirara would be alright.

Oooo

"We head out soon. Inform everyone that we head home in an hour." Erwin informed Mike, watching him go through the door before turning towards Hange, who stroked Kirara's sleeping body that was settled in her arms.

"Where is Levi and Kagome?" he questioned, eyes lingering on the Neko that was still a mystery to them. Hange suddenly perked up and her glasses glinted in the light in a mischievous way.

"Oh, you know how that works. Girl passes out in her lovers arms and he is beyond worried-"

"Hange…" Erwin sighed, rubbing his temples as he eyed the woman before him. She was most definitely one of the most eccentric people he's ever met in this world and there were quite a few of them. Hange just shrugged and toyed with the two twitching tails.

Kirara had been sleeping since Hange had found her, curled up tightly in a ball on the rooftop that she had been knocked out on.

The poor girl had injured her front left leg, from what she could tell, and after patching her up as best she could, Hange had taken it upon herself to make sure she stayed safe.

"Anyways, Levi is…complaining about the filthy rooms and Kagome is in medical care right now." Hange finally supplied, her face losing its look and becoming serious. Erwin nodded and looked out the window. They would be moving out soon. Even now, they were pushing it.

All that noise the Titan made in taking it down was bound to bring in others.

"What will we do with Kagome when we get back?" Hange suddenly questioned, her lips pursed as she watched Erwin.

"Right now Hange, I can say that she can be of use, but the question is, is she worth it?"

Silence permeated the area and Hange found herself looking down at the Nekomata, who seemed to be struggling in her unconscious state.

This pair was in for a lot of hardships.

* * *

Thank you for reviews/alerts and such. Please do leave reviews? lol

Doctors appointment soon, but I'll probably start another chapter possibly tonight/tomorrow because this one ended up being a bit shorter. (Or if I have ideas)

Any Questions?

Why yes, I went there. Demon based Titans.


End file.
